


Promise

by AmberTrash



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Neutral Route, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberTrash/pseuds/AmberTrash
Summary: Small Flynn/Isabeau fic
Relationships: Flynn/Isabeau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Promise

It wasn't that Isabeau hasn't had a lot of friends growing up. More like she didn't have any. By choice, she would tell herself. She knew how to interact with others. She knew how to be kind, polite. But sometimes she felt like a princess in the fairy stories she was told as a child. Her Luxuror parents kept a close eye on her and groomed her to be the perfect girl to marry off and grow the family's wealth. Of all the lessons though, she never expected that her fencing skills would come in handy. 

If she closed her eyes, she could still see the emerald glow of her gauntlet the first time it activated at the rite.

“I won’t leave you.”

Isabeau looked up into his eyes. The same emerald color. The same sense of destiny. Like she belonged there with him. It still hurt like hell that they were alone now. For so long she had wanted to be able to spend time alone with Flynn but not if it meant splitting apart the only group of friends that she had ever known. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she said. Level headed as always, but she still nestled closer to Flynn’s chest. He held her tightly and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “Please, Flynn.”

The shadow of King Aquila’s statue loomed over the duo. She was sure that Flynn must be feeling the same way she did, afterall, he had already lost Issachar and now Walter and Jonathan were gone. Losing so many friends might be even more painful than never having had any in the first place. At least she was used to being alone. Maybe that's why now, more than anything, she wanted to save everyone and unite the two worlds. Isabeau wondered if Flynn only chose to stay with her because he too wanted to unite everyone but the thought was dashed from her head when he tilted her chin for a small kiss. 

“I intend to keep it. Even if it costs me my life.” Flynn smiled cooly.

Isabeau’s expression softened. “You know that that is a contradiction, yes?”

Flynn blushed. “Oh, yes it is. I read it in one of your manga. I thought it would make me sound cool.” He ran a hand through his bangs.

The petit samurai pulled away from her companion. A breeze danced around her, threatening to pull her loose hanging jacket from her shoulders. It tugged her towards Naraku like a signal. Flynn reached out, his fingers intertwining loose with hers. He nodded.

“We will unite Tokyo and Mikado. Everyone deserves a chance. We may have lost Walter and Jonathan, but we still have each other.”

"Do we?"

To anyone else this insecurity would be out of character. But to Flynn it was another reason his heart was full whenever he saw her. He wanted nothing more than to protect her and show her a world that could put her mind at ease. Flynn realized he was staring at the young woman, her smile signaling he was caught, and turned to pretend to fix his ponytail. He blushed.

"We should head to Tokyo." 

Isabeau nodded and the pair descended into the cave as the sunset bid them farewell.


End file.
